Why Did It Have To Happen Like This?
by The billion dollar bitch
Summary: A really short story based on 21/07 Raw, not my best work but oh well...


TITLE: Why Did It Have To Happen Like This? AUTHOR: Kerry Johnston EMAIL: Kerry316uk2001@yahoo.co.uk RATING: Ummm suitable for all I guess CONTENT: Some swearing SPOILERS: 21st July 2003 Raw SUMMARY: Linda gets tombstoned by Kane but it all goes horribly wrong. DISCLAIMER: I own this story but no-one in the story, actually I own nothing, that is until my evil plan to take over World Wrestling Entertainment comes to fruitition waaahaaahaaahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!! DISTRIBUTION: Please ask if you wish to put it up elsewhere. Fanfiction.net and yahoo fan fiction groups  
  
I stood in the gorilla position, waiting to go out there. Tonight was the night I would take my first ever bump, and it wasn't just an ordinary bump, it was going to be a tombstone on the steel stage.  
  
As I was standing there my husband came over to me and put his arm around me. "Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said in a soft, gentle voice, which few have heard.  
  
"I know." I nodded up at him. "But I'm still nervous."  
  
"Glen's one of the greatest guys in the business, you'll be safe with him, he won't let you get hurt." Vince kissed me on top of my head.  
  
I smiled and nodded, yeah, I thought, Glen is a great guy but it doesn't stop this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's going to go wrong.  
  
"Ok, time for you to go." Vince said to me as we watched him destroy Rob Van Dam on the stage. "I love you and I'll be here when the guys bring you backstage."  
  
I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and went out there. Glen aka Kane was destroying everybody in sight, as per script.  
  
He turned and shoved all the referees and agents out of the way and started making his way towards me, a sadistic smile on his face and a sick glint in his eye. I started to walk backwards towards the edge of the stage with very real fear shining in my eyes. Suddenly I was at the edge of the stage and could go no further, I stopped and pleaded with him.  
  
"Please. Kane. N.n.no"  
  
He punched an agent down, who had tried to stop him, and everyone else was down. No one was coming to help me, I was alone. with this monster.  
  
He grabbed me by the throat, I couldn't breathe and I felt my feet leave the floor. Suddenly Jerry "The King" Lawler jumped out of the announce booth and started to attack Kane, who dropped me onto the steel stage.  
  
To my horror, Kane took The King out with one single punch and he turned his attention back towards me, I knew what was coming and I was shaking with fear and trepidation.  
  
He grabbed me by the hair, picked me up and swung me upside down ready for the tombstone and I grabbed hold of his waist. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best, he went down and I heard a crack as my head hit the steel. I landed on the stage with a thud and everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"LINDA!" Vince screamed in the back as he watched from a monitor, he saw what had happened just like everybody else. Glen hadn't protected her properly and Linda had landed on the top of her head.  
  
Vince ran out to the front and knelt by the side of his wife, he felt for a pulse, she had one but it was very weak.  
  
"Get the fucking EMT's she's really hurt, Glen dropped her on her head!"  
  
Arn Anderson, Jonathon Coachman, Nick Patrick and other referees looked at him in surprise, not sure if he was serious or trying to sell the angle even more.  
  
"Are you serious Vince?" Anderson asked in a low voice.  
  
"Yes I'm serious, why do you think I'm out here? She's really hurt and her pulse is weak, go and get some fucking help!"  
  
Vince stroked the side of Linda's face. "Come on baby, you'll be ok. You've gotta be." He whispered to her.  
  
Arn Anderson came out followed by the EMT's and Shane and Stephanie.  
  
"Excuse me sir." One of the EMT's said to Vince, who immediately moved out of the way.  
  
He stood up and Shane and Stephanie came over to him.  
  
"Help her!" Stephanie pleaded with the EMT's, sobbing with anguish.  
  
Shane pulled her away, trying to keep his tears in. "Steph let the do their job."  
  
Stephanie collapsed into his chest, sobbing. "Is she gonna be ok Shane?" Stephanie sobbed, sounding like the little girl he once knew.  
  
"She'll be fine Steph." Shane did his best to reassure his little sister. "She has to be."  
  
The EMT's loaded her onto a stretcher and strapped her on carefully. They took her out to the back, suddenly one of the machines they had attached to her started to beep.  
  
"She's gone into arrest!" One of the EMT's shouted.  
  
They started working furiously on her. Doing chest compressions and breathing for her.  
  
The entire Raw roster were watching, some were crying and others with fear in their eyes. Glen stood there in shock; he hadn't meant to, it was an accident. He liked Linda a lot and wouldn't hurt her on purpose.  
  
Vince, Shane and Stephanie stood there and watched for what seemed like forever.  
  
"Ok, no output for forty five minutes, likely to have suffered multiple neck and back injuries with probably brain damage. I think we should stop." Said the head EMT.  
  
"No!" Stephanie wailed. "You can't she's my mom."  
  
The EMT came over to them. "I'm very sorry, we've done everything we can for her."  
  
Vince could say nothing, he just stood there and watched as the EMT's stopped working on her and covered her with a thin sheet.  
  
Shane was crying and had given up trying to comfort Stephanie, who was now in Hunter's arms, who was also crying.  
  
Infact most of the roster seemed to be crying now everyone except Vince.  
  
Shane went over to his father, who had gone over to Linda and removed the sheet. He was holding her hand and stroking her face, obviously in shock.  
  
"Dad."  
  
He looked at Shane, that sparkling glow in his eyes and gone, he looked lost.  
  
"W. why?" Vince asked Shane. "Why did it have to happen like this?"  
  
THE END 


End file.
